Je ne t'aime pas
by rickiss
Summary: Je n'aime pas quand tu fumes. Et moi, je ne t'aime pas. C'était toujours comme ça entre eux.


Bonjour,

Un petit texte, sans grande prétention… En tout cas, même si c'est par petites touches comme celles-ci, je me remets doucement dans l'écriture.

J'espère que vous apprécierez cet OS, même s'il esquisse plus qu'il n'approfondit la relation qui peut exister entre ces deux personnages.

Je vous en souhaite en tout cas une bonne lecture…

**Disclaimer** : les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**Rating** : K

**NB** : pour celles et ceux qui aiment écouter une chanson en lisant un texte, sachez que j'ai écrit cet OS en écoutant « Radioactive » d'Imagine dragons.

* * *

**Je ne t'aime pas**

« Je n'aime pas quand tu fumes. »

« Et moi, je ne t'aime pas. »

C'était toujours comme ça entre eux. Comme chien et chat.

Il lui crache sa fumée au visage, puis dévoile une de ses canines dans un sourire narquois.

Sale chat.

Lui ne bronche pas. La fumée ne semble pas le gêner. Le sourire peut-être un peu plus. Qui sait ?

Pauvre chien.

oOoOoOoOo

« Vraiment, je n'aime pas quand tu voles aussi vite. C'est dangereux. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Moi, je ne t'aime pas, de toute façon. »

« Je sais. » Un silence. Leurs regards s'accrochent, nous oubliant un instant. Comme deux fauves qui se jaugent. « Mais fais attention à toi. »

« Ou pas. »

Et il repart. Pas comme s'il avait cédé. Plutôt comme s'il dédaignait un combat qui ne l'intéressait pas.

L'autre reste là.

oOoOoOoOo

« Je n'aime pas quand tu sors sous la pluie. Tu vas prendre froid. »

« Et alors ? Lâche-moi, sérieux, je ne t'aime pas. »

« C'est une raison pour attraper un rhume ? »

« Peut-être… » Encore ce sourire narquois, provocant. Une façon de le mettre au défi…

Une façon de le gifler, comme pour le secouer.

Une façon de le repousser ?

Pas très efficace, en tout cas.

L'autre lui tend son parapluie. Prêt à être trempé pourvu que lui ne se mouille pas ? Chien trop servile, vraiment…

« J'en veux pas de ton parapluie. »

« Allons, ne joue pas au fier. Je n'aime pas ça. »

« Et moi, je ne t'aime pas. »

Oui, les années passent, mais tout reste toujours ainsi entre eux.

oOoOoOoOo

« Je n'aime pas que tu boives autant. Tu vas être malade après… »

« Te voir me rend malade. Je ne t'aime pas ! »

« Tu vois, tu es déjà saoul… » Le reproche est presque attendri dans sa voix douce. La réplique n'en sera que plus cinglante, on le sent tous.

« Saoul parce que je t'envoie chier ? Grande première ! Tu rêves ! Je suis parfaitement sobre. C'est juste que je n'en peux plus d'entendre tes reproches à longueur de temps… » Jamais il ne lui a parlé autant.

J'aimerai que ça soit un bon signe.

Mais j'en doute.

Pauvre chien, qui va encore se faire jeter.

« Casse-toi, Potter ! Je ne peux plus voir ta sale gueule… »

« Je n'aime pas quand tu parles comme ça… » Les yeux s'assombrissent, mais ne se détournent pas. Pas encore.

Brave chien, plein de courage. De ce courage naïf et innocent qui fait de bonnes victimes.

« Et comment pourrais-je te parler autrement ? Je ne t'aime pas ! » Il se lève, chancèle un peu. Puis reste ferme, le regard plein d'une colère qui n'a plus rien de narquoise, elle. « Fous le camp, maintenant. »

« Je n'aime pas quand… »

« Je m'en fous ! Moi, je te hais ! Alors, casse-toi ! »

Les prunelles s'agrandissent sous la frange longue. Puis se voilent. Quelque chose vient de se briser.

Quelque chose vient de changer.

oOoOoOoOo

« Malefoy… Tu devrais aller lui parler. »

« Je te demande pardon ? Et pourquoi, par Merlin, devrais-je aller parler à Potter ? Manquerait plus que ça ! »

« Après ce que tu lui as dit pendant la soirée, quand même… »

« Quand même quoi ? Arrête, sérieux. Je lui ai simplement dit ce que je lui répète depuis des années. Je ne l'aime pas, je ne l'aime pas. Point. Je ne vais pas me forcer. »

« Tu ne lui as pas dit que tu ne l'aimais pas. Tu lui as balancé que tu le haïssais. »

Un silence. Une bouffée de cigarette inspirée, puis lentement exhalée. Le félin prend le temps de la réflexion avant de ressortir les griffes, pour une fois.

C'est d'un ton prudent mais légèrement dubitatif qu'il me répond.

« Mais… c'est la même chose, non ? »

On le regarde tous, ahuris. On se regarde, se demandant qui va enfin lui dire les choses.

C'est finalement la seule fille de notre groupe qui va le faire, elle qui n'a jamais manqué de courage -de ce courage intelligent et mesuré, qui fait les bons alliés :

« Bien sûr que non, Malefoy. Entre ne pas aimer et haïr, il y a une sacrée différence, tout de même… »

« Ah bon ? Et laquelle, Weasley ? Explique-moi la différence, toi qui aimes tant jouer avec les mots… »

« La différence entre ne pas aimer quelqu'un et le haïr, c'est la distance que tu mets entre toi et lui. Avec de la haine, tu fermes toute relation. »

Un rire, froid. Puis le regard se plisse quand il ajoute avec cet aplomb plein de confiance qui le caractérise :

« Ne pas l'aimer, c'est y être indifférent. Je crois qu'au fond, ce n'est pas pire que haïr, et… »

Un rire, froid lui aussi, le coupe. Puis elle se lève, hausse les épaules, et réplique, avant de partir :

« Voile-toi la face tant que tu veux, Malefoy. Mais quand tu lui disais que tu ne l'aimais pas, il n'y avait aucune indifférence. Au contraire ! Tu aimais qu'il n'aime rien de ce que tu faisais. Tu aimais pouvoir lui dire que tu ne l'aimais pas. Tu adorais ça ! »

« Foutaises ! »

Mais elle ne répondra pas, cette fois. Elle est repartie. Plus d'intérêt à parler avec lui, quand l'autre n'est pas là.

oOoOoOoOo

« Je n'aime pas être loin de lui. »

« Je sais, je sais. »

« Je n'aime pas ne pas pouvoir m'assurer qu'il va bien. »

« Oui, je sais. Mais quand même… tu ne crois pas que tu t'es acharné pour rien, à t'inquiéter pour lui, alors que lui s'en foutait ? »

« Je… Peut-être. Je ne sais pas trop. »

Un silence. Le fidèle chien s'escrime à tenter d'analyser, pour la première fois, le fondement de sa servilité passée.

« Mais… c'est pas trop grave, non ? Même s'il ne m'aime pas, je peux quand même m'inquiéter pour lui. Non ? »

Il y a des choses qui ne s'expliquent pas.

Comme la raison qui poussera toujours le chien à retourner auprès du chat, quitte à se faire battre, chaque fois, inlassablement.

Ni pourquoi, en tant qu'ami, je n'arrive pas à lui rappeler qu'il s'agit de haine, maintenant, et que tout est fichu.

« Non, c'est pas grave, Al. »

Je ne suis pas très courageux, moi.

oOoOoOoOo

« Je n'aime pas quand on ne se parle plus. »

Il pleuvait quand il a été le voir, dehors, pour lui dire ça.

J'étais là. Parce que j'avais peur pour lui.

Et parce qu'aussi, je dois l'avouer, j'étais curieux.

Curieux de voir ce que l'autre pourrait proposer en réponse, après lui avoir jeté au visage qu'il le haïssait.

Pendant un instant, on a seulement entendu la pluie crépiter. Ils se sont fixés, longtemps. Ont oublié ma présence, rapidement.

Et puis, il a repris, serrant fort ses poings sous ses manches trop longues. Il a repris, bravement, et même si c'était un courage inconscient, servile, facile peut-être, et bien, je l'ai admiré de tout mon être en cet instant-là.

« Je n'aime pas quand tu fumes. Ni quand tu joues au fier. Je n'aime pas quand tu te mets en danger, ou que tu oublies de penser aux autres. Je n'aime pas quand tu me parles mal, ou que tu m'envoies balader quand je m'inquiète pour toi. Je n'aime pas ça, mais moi je t'aime. Alors laisse-moi juste continuer à prendre soin de toi, même si tu me hais. »

Tout son courage semble s'envoler avec ses dernières paroles expirées, et il baisse la tête pour qu'on ne le voie pas pleurer.

L'autre reste encore un moment à le fixer, puis il constate avec surprise que la cigarette qu'il tient entre ses doigts s'est éteinte, sous la pluie. Il finit par jeter le mégot par terre, et par prendre la parole.

Enfin.

« Tu peux me dire tout ça, tu sais, ça ne me fera pas changer. Je suis comme ça, un point c'est tout. J'ai même bien de la chance que tu m'aimes malgré ça. Mais tu sais… malgré tout, moi, je ne t'aime pas. »

L'autre a relevé les yeux vers lui, et le regarde, comme moi, un peu incrédule… avant d'éclater de rire, et de répliquer, comme soulagé :

« Ben… j'espère bien, tiens, que tu ne m'aimes pas ! Manquerait plus que ça ! »

Et sans que je ne comprenne ce qui se passe, sans qu'on m'ait donné les codes pour décrypter ces deux étranges animaux, je les vois alors rire de concert, comme s'ils venaient d'échanger la blague la plus drôle qu'ils n'aient jamais entendue.

Je n'ai rien compris. Mais bon, ce n'est pas si grave, n'est-ce pas ?

Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tout a repris son cours après ça.

oOoOoOoOo

« Je n'aime pas quand tu fumes. Tu vas te bousiller la santé, vraiment ! »

« Mais franchement, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu n'aimes pas ça, et moi, je ne t'aime pas ! »

Un sourire narquois, derrière la fumée. Un sourire, franc, qui vient lui répondre.

« Tout est pour le mieux, alors… »

Oui, les gars… Tout est pour le mieux, je crois.

Tout est pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Enfin, dans le nôtre, en tout cas.

Et c'est déjà pas si mal.


End file.
